A Few Days of Peace
by Commander Argus
Summary: Intensely sweet fluff alert!  No bad guys, no fighting, no spaceships, no angst!  Honeymoon Fic! [Complete]
1. Part I

**_A Few Days of Peace_**

* * *

**A Trinity Sitch Interlude starring Ron and Kim Stoppable.**

* * *

With the same care and diligence she put into everything she ever did, Kim Stoppable was going all out to learn a new skill, a skill being conferred upon her by a master. All the tools she would need to master this skill had been arranged for her, put in their proper place in preparation for her lesson. She assumed the correct stance, her poise crucial to her advancement and eventual mastery that would please her new Sensei. 

She wanted, no, needed to please her teacher. Until such time as she was ready to be a master herself, she must do exactly what it took to please him. That was all she was about. Well, at least for a few, glorious days.

Then it would be back to real life, back to managing the team, back to preparing to begin graduate school, back to…

No!

She was failing!

Her Sensei would not be pleased.

By an act of sheer will she turned her attention back to the tools she had been provided for her lesson. They were all that mattered. None of those other things existed. Still, she needed to clear her mind, to find her center once more. So, she let her mind drift to the day before. That was permissible, considering what that day had been.

It had been magical! She had spent much of the later part of the day kissing Ron. She loved kissing him, almost as much as she loved him! Kissing him was so right, so natural…

…he was so good at it!

Ron was good at a lot of things. He was a spankin' cook, a ferociously good kisser, he was becoming a better and better fighter, he kissed like a champion, he was a loving, caring husband, he kissed really, really good and he was a great partner for her…

…who happened to be a master of the passionate lip lock!

Plus he was turning out to be pretty good in other areas too!

In fact, he was so good at kissing she had spent the majority of the fireworks show that had capped off their wedding day festivities a mere fifteen hours ago kissing him, her eyes closed, enjoying him fully.

Yes, she liked kissing her new husband.

_There! Center found!_

_Ah! At last! I'm actually marinating! Ron will be so proud!_

With a contented smile on her face, her eyes closed behind her sunglasses, Kim reached for a glass sitting on the small table beside her lounge chair. She brought the salted rim to her lips and took a sip of the sour, cold beverage. _Mmmm, must remember to thank the friend who turned me on to Margaritas! _

The slurping sound to her right let her know that her Sensei was also demonstrating his mastery of the skill he was teaching her. She risked a peek at him as he sipped the last of his Sangria punch. She drank in the sight of him, the freckles that refused to leave his face, giving him a permanent boyish look she hoped he would never lose. His chest would never be broad, by any stretch of the imagination, but it had filled out in the last few years so it complemented his slender physique perfectly. How ferociously delicious the boy she fell in love with first as a person would become such a hottie! Bonus!

_Lesson over!_

She got up from her lounge and leaned over him, her lips gently brushing his, tasting the faint hint of alcohol left by his wine-based punch. His lips parted slightly at her touch, his tongue darting out to trace the edges of her lips.

"Mmmm, salty." He said, breaking the kiss with a smile.

She got up, retrieving her drink and returned, sitting on the edge of his lounge, taking another sip of her drink. Kim was aware what too many of the concoction of lime juice and tequila would do to her, especially the next morning, but she had been nursing this one for some time, sipping from it occasionally, enjoying the intense mix of flavors instead of the pleasant buzz and mild loss of control it would bring if she drank it faster.

She took another, bigger sip. If there ever was a time and a place to be a little out of control, well, this was it!

Ron must have been thinking the same thing, because his hand reached around her waist, the glided down her back, finally coming to rest on the narrow triangle of material that made up her bikini bottom. She responded by leaning over to kiss him again after another big sip of her drink, sharing some of it with him through the kiss.

He returned the response when his fingers started kneading, very slightly.

"Spankin." He whispered to her.

"Badical." She whispered back.

"If you say 'Booyah' I'm going to call your Mom to have your brain examined."

"Why, Ronnie? What if I get _inspired_ to say it, loudly…_breathlessly_?" She cut off his response by kissing him again, her free hand tracing circles in the light hair on his belly.

"Mmmm…mmmm…uh…mmmm…I…mmmm…thought…mmmm…I...ohhhhh…mmmm…was…supposed…mmmm…to…mmmm…shout that?"

She pressed her forehead to his, her fingernails still lightly drifting over his chest. "Maybe the point is we both shout it at the same time."

"Heh, heheh. Oh yeah, heheh, good one KP." His fingers started tracing the edges of her bikini, just lifting the band as if they would plunge inside.

"I think your job is to provide the good one." She whispered to him, her fingers drifting down his belly, over the top of his trunks, tracing all the way down until her hand came to rest on his thigh, causing him to shudder along the way.

"I take it that it's time to go back to our room?" He smirked, his other hand coming around to trace the top edge of the front of her bikini bottoms.

"Oh? Why would we do that? After all, we paid all that extra money to get the private pool and everything?" Her hand left his thigh and traced its way up to his belly, then back down again. His eyes all but rolled back in his head.

"Uh, I uh, we, uh…" she cut him off again with another kiss, her hand making repeated trips. He suddenly sat up and sprang to his feet.

"I, uh, need to cool off just a bit." He said as he hopped into the small pool set in the deck of the private room they had rented for a few days to start their honeymoon.

Kim looked at him, disappointment and confusion shading her features. "Ronnie?"

He popped up on the side of the pool, using his arms to prop himself there. "KP, why don't you get in with me? The water's actually pretty warm, almost reminds me of a hot tub. You know, Kim, like the one at that chalet at Mt Middleton?"

He wagged his eyebrows at her and threw something onto the pool deck with a wet 'fwap.'

Her eyes got big as saucers as she realized a soaking wet pair of blue swimming trunks were sitting there, no longer where they were supposed to be.

"Ron! I was kidding!" She half whispered, half shrieked.

"I'm not. It just occurred to me, we had a really, really good time with that hot tub up there, yet in the last almost year and a half we haven't managed to get back to there and find out just how enjoyable that really could be."

"But that was…"

"That was an outdoor hot tub surrounded by a privacy wall. Hmmm, sounds familiar doesn't it? You bet! Look around Kim, what do you think a honeymoon suite like this is made for?"

Kim was turning as red as her bikini, but was oddly intrigued by the whole scenario. Looking around, half expecting something like a large group of kids to troop into the pool area at a moments notice despite the fact they really did have complete privacy, she slipped into the pool beside him, coming up behind him, slicking her hair back away from her face.

Wrapping her hands around his waist, she kissed his neck, pressing her body up against his back. Even though the pool was quite small overall, it was still deep enough at this end she couldn't touch the bottom with her feet. She contented herself with hanging onto Ron as he hung from the side with his elbows. At least until he turned around, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Yes, the water was quite warm, as pools in a tropical climate often are, even more so since the water was heated just very slightly for the patrons of the exclusive resort.

One wouldn't want to experience 'cold pool water related shrinkage' in these situations!

Demonstrating a deft touch that belied his large hands, Ron undid the knot at the back of her top. It joined his trunks up on the deck. Not much later the rest of the suit followed.

Much to their mutual happiness, they did shout a certain word that starts with 'b' at the same time!

* * *

A/N Sometimes you just get the intense need to write some simple fluff. No bad guys, no angst, not nosey pool boys! 


	2. Part II

_**A Few Days of Peace – Part II**_

Ron was on a mission. He needed cold, hard facts – data he could use to prevent a fate worse than death! What's more, this mission was one that he and he alone could undertake. He left Kim sleeping, despite the relatively late morning hour. At that very moment he was envying her rest. He was actually having to 'self-medicate' due to his own lack of rest.

The triple latte he was drinking should have him wired for hours! He needed it, considering, by his estimation, he had gotten only two to three hours of actual sleep over the last two nights. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't like he had spent his normal sleeping hours fighting super-freaks!

He was still a little worried. The pace they were setting was…substantial. That's why he had slipped out of bed using every bit of his meager ninja training to be utterly silent. Of course, he needn't have bothered. Kim normally was the lightest of sleepers, able to wake up and function in mere seconds, but this morning she was in the deepest of slumbers, to the degree he could have rolled out of her arms singing _The Shape of My Head_ at the top of his lungs.

Fortunately for him, almost everyone at the resort spoke English, to varying degrees. Almost all of his Spanish was directly related to food and even then it seemed only Ned could understand a word he was saying. Not only was almost everything there in his native language, even all the magazines in the gift shop were American.

Stage 1 of his mission was afoot: Research! He started with the most obvious of sources – the various men's health type magazines. Oh yes, there was plenty there related to what he was looking for! Too bad it was all in the ads near the back of the publication. He knew better than to believe anything he saw there any more than what used to be in his email inbox before he broke down and had Wade install some really effective SPAM filters.

Thirty minutes were burned up, wasted looking for any kind of real information. It just wasn't there. That meant digging deeper, going where no man had gone before! Well, at least where men shouldn't have gone before, at least where he was concerned.

It was worse than he could have ever imagined.

Women's magazines, it turned out, were apparently ninety-five percent advertisement, and what wasn't ad looked amazingly like some cosmetic or clothing company must have paid them to run what they were.

He also discovered that he could never really think of Kim as thin again. Compared to most of the models used by those magazines, she was full of delicious curves!

Ron was starting to despair that he would not find the answers he needed.

He was afraid of what might finally happen if he failed! He had been threatened with this before and the last thing he wanted to do was fail his beloved wife, especially now!

Just short of a year earlier both he and Kim had finally moved out of their childhood homes. Just barely twenty-one at the time they felt they were too old to live in the college dorms. Instead they found a small but comfortable two-bedroom apartment very close to the campus and signed a one-year lease. Officially they were room-mates, to the point where they furnished the bedrooms for each of them separately. He was sure that fiction never fooled anyone, especially with the looks he got from his mother and Kim's father at first. (It was rather interesting that his father seemed inordinately proud and Kim's mother inordinately happy with the arraignment.)

In practice, "Kim's" room had been used for a total of two nights while he got over a particularly nasty flu bug!

In their first couple nights in their new 'home' they set a pace that he was sure would be impossible to maintain. He even remarked on it to Kim. She simply smiled and said everything was going to be just fine, after all, anything is possible for a Possible! Then she him a smile that stiffened his resolve. Fortunately, for his sanity (and the fact he needed enough rest to perform in other areas such as his school work) things calmed down relatively quickly. He was spared the potential for "Booyah-denied!"

Though "Ron-Night" took on a whole new dimension!

The week leading up to their wedding things kicked into high gear again. Even though they had so very much to do they still managed to find a little time to be together. In fact, every waking moment they weren't tied up with guests and caterers and tux rental people and family members (there was a rather ugly incident involving cousin Shawn who had not mellowed with age and now had a little brother who was on track to make his older sibling look like Pollyanna!) they spent together, sending many a tongue wagging among the older matrons of both families.

Kim didn't care. Her dress was white and it was going to stay that way! Besides, even if they had pulled off the impossible task of waiting all the way through a four-year engagement (had it really been that long?) those same tongues would have been wagging anyway. It was the nature of the beast. He found he didn't care either. It was the Twenty-First Century anyway!

He had now wasted an hour looking through magazines without getting anywhere closer to the answers he wanted. His latte was also long gone and his stomach was starting to rumble. It looked like his mission may fail after all.

* * *

Kim sat up in the bed, clutching the soft warm sheets to her. This wasn't like her, she usually woke up ready for the day. Instead she felt like it would be really good to lie back down and close her eyes. In fact, that's exactly what she did. Still, despite her body's craving for sleep, something was just not right. Some key ingredient to her comfort just was not there.

She craned her neck slightly, surveying the room through her sleep-addled senses. She spotted her shiny purple silk camisole sitting at the foot of the bed and decided she was much more accustomed to sleeping with at least something on. She slipped it over her head and slipped back under the covers once more. There, that was much better!

No, it was better, but that wasn't all!

She grabbed Ron's pillow and pulled it against her, scrunching herself to it like it was an over-sized Pandaroo. Then it dawned on her.

Where was Ron?

It was just after ten in the morning and, considering the late hour they finally went to sleep, he should have been dead to the world. If she was still down for the count, he should have been totally KOed. Maybe one of his other needs, one of the strongest of them all had drawn him out of bed. Maybe he was just getting them breakfast, though they could have anything the resort prepared brought directly to their room.

Oh well. She let her head gently down on the pillow and closed her eyes again. If he was there, he'd probably want another go. She wasn't sure she'd even be able to walk today, not after the extended adventure of the previous night and early morning.

Kim was finding herself trying to recall some of her mother's advice about keeping up with the male drive. Ron sure had kicked into high gear over the last week. He couldn't keep his hands off of her the week leading up to their wedding, to the point she was sure his parents were going to have to bodily drag him to their house to spend the night before.

It didn't occur to her that her parents were thinking the same way about her when they took her to their house that night. Thinking quickly, her mother rounded all the bridal party up for a "Girl's Night Out" to prevent any wedding-day mishaps such as the groom seeing his bride! Mishaps such as any one of the many family members happening to walk in on the two love-sick kids.

Jim and Tim were still going on about how they were now "Scarred for life!" Well, it was technically still her room and the door was closed and anyone with a brain might suspect if her fiancé was upstairs with her…

If only they hadn't found their old bullhorn to announce a major "Cootie-Emergency" to the whole house. Maybe they did deserve lifetime scarring.

She heard the door open, admitting Ron, who was tonelessly singing to himself "Oh I didn't just roll out of bed…this is the shape of my he..ead!" (she loved him dearly but had to admit he should stick to rap!)

"So, how's my most bon-diggity newlywed this morning?" He asked brightly, casually tossing an empty grande-size Seattle-style coffee cup into the waste basket.

"Better, now." She said, smiling at him, though she couldn't get her eyes to open fully.

"Well, don't lollygag in bed all day! We've got a full day ahead of us. I've even prepared a great, carb-loaded breakfast for us to give us the energy we'll need!" He went back to the sitting room, returning with a large tray covered with pastries, with a can of high-powered energy drink on the side.

"Energy? Baby, how about some more marinating today. You know, slow down, take it easy."

"Nah, I'm too pumped now. I found some stuff about how lots of activity can improve everything about your life, so I've planned lots of activity today."

"Oh…sure." She said with a half smile. _I'm going to be leaving this place in a wheelchair! How did I ever think I could keep up with Ron?_

"So, here's the itinerary for the day." He held up a hands to tick off a list.

_What has gotten into him? I thought he liked being spontaneous about intimacy?_

"Okay, first off, I've rented some bikes and signed us up for a guided ride around the island!"

_Bikes? That's the activity? That's not so bad!_

Then she realized something.

Bikes have bike seats. Hard, uncomfortable seats that can be hell on certain regions.

_Gulp!_


	3. Part III

_**A Few Days of Peace – Part III**_

Ron's "Bike Tour of the Island" went far, far better than she had suspected. For the first thing, he had taken her into consideration much more than she first anticipated. She was expecting a ten-speed (_road bike_, Ron would correct her) or one of the heavy looking old fashioned beach cruiser single-speeds that both tourist and native alike made their way about the island on. Instead, waiting outside of their rooms after breakfast and some freshening up were two rather unusual looking bicycles. Their frames were elongated and the seat was much closer to the ground with a back made of nylon webbing stretched over an aluminum frame. The handlebars were tall, allowing the rider to hold his or her arms straight out. The whole contraption could best be described as a chaise lounge merged with a bicycle. He called them recumbents, or 'bents for short. The ride was pleasant, slow and the wide, padded seat did not cause any of the discomfort she was afraid of. She found herself pedaling along side him as their guide chattered away about the various points of interest, from the wide, sandy beaches to the small but quaint lighthouse. Kim found all of it beautiful and romantic, though she found herself spending more time just looking into his eyes. The riding was that easy and the pace was such they never really tired.

Once the ride meandered its way back to the resort, they were loath to turn the bikes in. Since they had rented them for the day and not specifically for the ride, they packed a picnic and headed out once more, intent on exploring the island at an even more leisurely pace. It dawned on Kim that Ron must have planned on this, as he led her to a secluded meadow in the hills just outside of town, with a picturesque waterfall and an uninterrupted view of the ocean below them. They spread out a large, traditional checkered picnic blanket and settled in for a meal of local delicacies.

Ron found himself looking at the waterfall. Over the centuries it had worn a deep, round pool at its base, the water draining from it in a series of smaller falls before winding down the shallow slopes to the sea.

"Penny for your thoughts." Kim said, her arms wrapped around his waist as they lounged on their picnic blanket.

"It's nothing, just remembering things."

She looked up at the falls. By itself the waterfall was not overly impressive. It was only the setting that made it part of the beautiful whole. She looked back to Ron, who was holding a tiny bit of grilled fish on a tortilla for her to eat. They had taken their time with the meal, feeding each other tiny bites, enjoying each other's company.

"Peru?" She finally asked, remembering the mission where Ron and her twin brothers ended up being responsible for saving her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's it, I think."

"You're expecting some super-freak to emerge from behind that waterfall, aren't you?" She rolled toward him, giving him a light kiss.

"No. Well, now that you mention it, maybe, yeah, but that's not the main thing I was thinking of."

"Okay, what then?" she asked, draping an arm around his chest and nuzzling his cheek.

"I was just thinking it would be fun to go skinny-dipping in that little pond at the base of the waterfall."

She sat back slightly and looked at his face. Instead of the sly smile he had given her at the pool the day before, he had a lopsided, goofy grin.

"We went 'skinny-dipping' yesterday." She said playfully.

"That doesn't count. That was a private pool with a big, high wall around it. Nah, that's not what skinny dipping is about. Out here we can get caught. That's the fun!"

She put her head down on his chest again, giving him a light squeeze. "Ronnie, I think today what we need is a bit of…_rest_."

"Kim, I'm fine. I talked to the resort physician this morning, he said at my age I should do just fine, and if I don't, I don't."

"You talked to a doctor…about _that_?" She let go of him and sat up, her expression changing just a little.

"Well, not in so many specific, uh, words and all, but this being our honeymoon and, well, I didn't want you to be disappointed."

"Disappointed? How on Earth could you disappoint me, Ronnie?" she started to look slightly concerned.

"I was getting worried that I wouldn't be able to keep up with you. I mean, you're like a force of nature sometimes and I'm just a normal guy…"

"Ron, you are so _not_ a normal guy. Normal guys don't confront their very real fears time and time again like you do. Normal guys don't deliberately expose themselves to their own worst nightmare like you do. You are a bigger hero than I ever will be, simply because you make yourself be one."

"I know, KP, but I'm just a little guy. I'm stronger than I ever believed possible, but I'm never going to be anything like, well, Brick or big Mike or like Ted from college. Besides this Monkey Kung-Fu stuff, for a guy who used to say 'Never be normal' I'm really very, very normal."

She gave him a very long, slow kiss, one that told him very clearly how much she loved and cared for him. Then she fixed his light brown eyes with her luminous green orbs. "First of all, you are not a little guy. Average size does not make an average guy. I didn't fall in love with Brick or Mike or Ted or any big hulking guy. Think about it. Did I ever crush on anyone like that?"

He thought about that. It had never occurred to him before. Josh Mankey wasn't much taller than him back then and he was really no bigger than him over all. Of all the men she had ever confessed to being attracted to, only one was significantly more muscular and he wasn't even real, and even he wasn't the big 'ripped' type. In fact, she had been embarrassed almost to tears when she had been forced to accept a date with Brick.

"In hindsight, I think I had already decided what I wanted in a man. It just took me way too long to recognize that. It took me too long to realize that falling in love had to be with the person, with the soul. Do you remember what you asked me when you proposed?"

"I remember getting really wet." He laughed, remembering the park sprinklers coming on at the very moment he popped the question.

"You asked me if I believed in soulmates. Then you asked me to be yours. That was the easy part, because, at least in my heart, I knew I already was. There you were, your car had broken down for good, the restaurant kicked us out when they lost power, the park sprinklers coming on, yet you still dropped to your knee and asked me to marry you. That's not an average, ordinary guy…" Her eyes narrowed a bit, her smile deepening seductively. "…and let me tell you, you are by no means a _little_ guy."

His eyebrows went up. "Oh, and should I be worried about what you have to compare?"

"Ron!" she popped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Gotcha." He smiled back at her.

"Anyway, I have girlfriends, you know, and they…talk."

"Okay, I think we just turned down TMI street." He blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she laughed, "though I have been careful about one thing. You notice how little I say 'no big' any more?"

"I've noticed there's a lot of things you stopped saying so much. I just thought maybe you were growing out of them."

"Huh, maybe you're right. Okay, how's this. You are a ferociously spankin major hottie!"

"I can live with that." He laughed.

"I do have a bit of a confession to make, though."

He raised one eyebrow, as if to say _this should be interesting_.

"I was actually getting worried about keeping up with you."

"Wait a sec. You mean to tell me I was getting all worried that I'd run out of steam, and you were too?"

"Uh huh." She giggled.

"You don't think we've been overdoing it, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"I just didn't want you thinking I was losing interest or something if I got too, uh, too pooped to pop, so to speak."

"Ron, you're a human being. We both are. Okay, let's get this straight, right here, right now. Making love is just that and it doesn't work unless it's something we both want and need so I promise to you, if you don't feel up to it then I won't feel hurt. Got that?"

"Sure, KP. Just promise me one thing, though."

"Uh huh?"

"Promise you won't give it up too easily if I need some…inspiration."

"Deal." She leaned over and kissed him again, caressing his ear with her hand. He leaned back, pulling her down with him so she was draped halfway across his body, not breaking the kiss, letting her warm body form against his, letting the embrace be the wholeness of their passion without having to take it any further.

After what must have been many minutes, Kim came up for air. She sat up, then got up on her knees and pulled her light purple tank top over her head, revealing a white bikini top under it. Standing, she shimmied out of her shorts.

"It may not be true skinny-dipping, but lets get wet." She said cheerily, holding her hand out to help Ron up. He was already wearing his trunks, so he wasn't able to perform a striptease for her in return. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and started following her to the pool. He happened to glance at her bottom as she led him from their picnic.

"KP, when did you get _that_?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, wearing her most seductive smile. Her hair was long enough now that it covered her entire backside, but it swung out of the way to give him an unrestricted view of the barely-there white bikini "Oh, this old thing? Monique helped me pick this out as a wedding present for you. You like?"

"Booyah!" He shouted as he watched her step into the water.

Ron followed her in, thankful for the trunks, as the water was _very_ cold, with all the physiological effects that came along with it.


	4. Part IV

_**A Few Days of Peace – Part IV**_

Kim opened her eyes to behold the dazzling sunlight streaming through the window of their honeymoon suite. The sash had been left up, allowing a pleasant breeze to flutter the sheer white blinds as it filled the room with the inviting scent of the ocean. She didn't bother looking at her watch, she really didn't care what time it was. In fact she didn't even want to move. The center of her universe was right there in the middle of that bed, resting in a pool of warmth created by her and the other figure sleeping, curled up with her. Somehow, despite the tropical warmth, she still felt at home and comfortable with the warm body she was sharing that space with. She snuggled in closer and his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, one hand cupping half of her backside, gently squeezing her, the other gliding up and down the small of her back, smoothing the silk nightgown with its gentle touch. Memories of the day and night before filtered back to her, the events surprisingly fulfilling.

Surprising mainly because they had both fallen asleep almost the moment their heads hit the pillows. Two straight nights of…adventurous…intimacy, along with a slow buy lengthy bike ride had finally caught up to both of them, driving home the point they were trying to make with each other during their picnic. Still they had returned to their rooms and enjoyed a nice long bath just sitting across from each other in the double-sized garden tub, soaking in the hot water, both of them intending to make an early evening of it, joining each other in bed before a nice, long night of sleep.

Best laid plans and all. Sleep claimed them both as they lay there caressing each other. Yet somehow it didn't seem to bother her that here on their honeymoon they had managed to go more than twenty-four hours without making love. Their bodies had been in overdrive since setting foot on the island and it had finally caught up to them.

Somehow burning out on all that passion, then recovering with a long night of rest felt incredibly good. She snuggled even closer into him, her hand reaching behind him to return the favor, feeling the taught muscles of his narrow posterior. She leaned over him, kissing his neck, gently waking him from his deep slumber. He awoke, nibbling on her neck, aware that kissing her on the lips was not in the cards first thing in the morning, at least until they had both had a close encounter with a toothbrush. The nibbling sent shivers down her spine and set her hands in motion once more.

Ron's eyes snapped wide open and he threw the covers off, scampering out of bed. "Hold that thought, KP, I'll be right back."

She fell back on her pillows, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. That's when she noticed antique style clock on the mantle. They had been in bed for over twelve hours. Ron could be forgiven needed to run off like that, the human bladder can only hold so much. Especially if you're thinking about it.

Just like she was.

_So much for staying in bed all day_ she thought as she headed for the other bathroom, finally understanding why the suite had two. There had to be more women out there like her. She shared her life and her soul with Ron, but there was one thing she would not share with him, ever. When they first moved in together she discovered something terrible about him, something that, in any other man on Earth, would have been a deal-killer with her. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Ron had developed a habit of leaving the bathroom door open. Perhaps it was the fact he was an only child and had his own bathroom attached to his bedroom. Perhaps it was just an odd family quirk. Whatever the case, it was a habit she could not, would not abide.

Bathroom time (not including mutual baths or showers) was a very, very private time for her. So much so they had taken that into consideration when the bathroom of their new home was designed. It was too bad the place would not be ready for a few more weeks, it would have been nice to move directly into the brand-new townhouse when they returned. Oh well, she'd get to repeat the 'threshold' ceremony one more time once the final details were completed.

Ron, at least, was kind enough to open the door while he was at the sinks brushing his teeth, letting her know it was safe to come in now. She stopped halfway across the large room and just stared for a moment at the man in the bathroom, standing there in polka-dot boxers and a tank-style t-shirt, brushing his teeth first thing in the morning. There was just something comfortable about watching him like that, something that really appealed to her. It was a sort of finality to what they were doing, a simple, subtle signal that their union was true. He turned and spotted her, grinning while he vigorously scrubbed his teeth, a bit of paste foam drooling from one corner.

Kim's belly twitched, then twitched again. In moments she nearly doubled over giggling at the sight of Ron, brushing his teeth, drooling foam and wearing the silliest of his goofy grins. He rinsed his mouth out and started rummaging through his luggage while she went to work on her morning breath. Moments later he returned, holding a silver PDA, essentially his old Kimmunicator from before they switched to wrist units. Kim almost gagged when she saw the picture frozen on the screen.

"RON! Where did you get that?"

"KP, I'm willing to bet there isn't a hard drive on this planet that doesn't have a copy of this picture, but in this case, I got it from your brothers' website."

She took the PDA from his hands, looking at the picture. "This was, what, seven years ago? Man I looked like a little girl!" It was an old digital photo of Kim, her face covered in white moisturizer, toothpaste foam dribbling down her face.

"No, KP, you don't look like a little girl in that picture. The only thing that's changed is that your hair is longer and I guess you're about an inch taller now."

"Ron, you're just saying that because we've been with each other since we were four. We just don't see the changes."

"Actually, Kim, I do. I saw every inch you grew. I remember when every one of your freckles faded away. I remember the day your braces came off. I, uh, remember the hard time you had when your Mom started making you wear a training bra. When I say you look the same now as when you were fifteen, I really mean it. You were the most beautiful girl I ever knew and you still are." He walked up behind her, taking a fistful of her hair and gently pulling it into a long ponytail like she had in the picture. "Now, if we just had a jar of Noxzema…" he said, putting his head beside hers.

The touch of his day-old beard, the warmth of his skin, the heady Ron-scent of his was electric to her. His hands encircled her waist, pulling their bodies together, her long hair spilling over his shoulders as his hips swayed with hers to some silent tune that only played in their heads. She turned in his embrace and kissed him, the minty traces of his toothpaste still on his lips.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked, breaking away only slightly.

"I want to go dancing. I want to put on the nicest clothes we brought and go out to dinner. I want to climb up to the top of the lighthouse and watch the moon over the water. I want you to treat me like a lady of old and you're my knight in shining armor.

"Until it's time to do that, I think we should play it by ear." She whispered in his ear, hugging him close to her as they shifted their weight from foot to foot, still dancing slowly in the large bathroom. He took her hand and twirled her, making certain to watch as her short nightgown flew up at the bottom, enjoying the momentary view.

"Play it by ear, huh?" He pulled her close and started ever so gently nibbling on her ear, breathing lightly into it. She craned her neck in pleasure, leaning her belly into his, pushing him up against the lavatory counter. Her hand went up the back of his shirt, feeling the narrow, taught muscles there, feeling the groove of his spine.

Ron pushed her away, holding her at arms length, not to separate them, but to drink in the sight of her. Her pale peach skin, just a bare shade darker than his own (save the freckles) was perfectly complemented by the dark, shimmering purple silk of her camisole. It was not the sheer, almost invisible one she had worn on their wedding night but it seemed to cling to every curve, every hollow of her body, not so much revealing as suggesting. His imagination filled in the details and for some reason he found it even more appealing, mystery mixing with knowledge, promise merged with experience.

Without realizing it, they were drifting out of the bathroom, back into the master bedroom. Ron put his hand on the small of her back and lowered her to the bed, kissing her softly but passionately as her hands found the bottom of his shirt, pulling upwards, the action made difficult by the fact she was spending more time touching him than actually pulling at the white cotton top. He pulled the covers on top of them as his boxers disappeared somewhere deep in the bed.

Ron made sure Kim got all of her wishes granted that day, though they almost missed their opportunity that evening. By the time they walked back from the lighthouse, their shoes in one hand, the other hands joined, they were once again ready for a nice, long night of sleep. At least an hour or so later.

* * *

A/N I've really been blown away by the response this simple little tale of Kim and Ron's honeymoon has gotten. It's really gratifying this story, which is perfectly part of my main continuity, can reach an even larger audience. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.


	5. Part V

_**A Few Days of Peace – Part V**_

The child staring at Kim and Ron over the headrest of the high-backed First Class seat could have been anywhere from five to eight years old. Kim couldn't tell from just her small, cherubic face. She just stared at the two young adults, paying particular attention to their clasped hands. After a few minutes she could hear adult voices telling the little girl to get down and stop bothering the other passengers.

Leaving the island was proving to be bittersweet. It meant the end to their few days of perfect peace. It meant going back to the real world. Then again, it meant beginning their real life together. Marriage wasn't just about the honeymoon, it was about everything and both of them were eager to begin. Ron had his new job, Kim would soon start Graduate School and Team Possible would have its share of freaks and/or the crisis of the week to deal with. Except now they would do all of that, not just as a team, not just as partners, but as husband and wife.

_Spankin!_

"Mommy, Kim Possible is sitting behind us and she's holding hands with a man." They heard the child say.

"I'm sure she is, dear, now please leave the nice people alone to enjoy their flight."

"But Mommy, it is her, and she's holding hands with the Naco man!"

Kim looked at Ron, who was actually beaming. Of course he might have been even happier if he was recognized as her sidekick and partner, but at least he was finally being recognized, at least for the series of commercials Bueno Nacho had done with him after he accepted their job offer.

"Libby, I'm sure they just look like them. The real Kim Possible wouldn't be on a commercial flight. Now I'm sure the nice people spent an awful lot of money for First Class, so please don't bother them."

Kim couldn't help but smile. She wasn't about to call in a favor just for a flight home from her honeymoon. In fact, they stood in line with the rest of the passengers, went through security and everything. It wasn't until they were about to board the flight when a man in a rather nice suit with an airline ID badge came up to them and gave them an upgrade for First Class. "Miss Possible, er Mrs. Stoppable, it's the least we could do after you saved that jumbo jet."

"It's no big, anyone could have shimmied down into that landing strut and extended it manually."

About that time the father's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he turned around to look at them, his eyes getting big as saucers as he looked at the smiling couple. "Uh, Rachel, I think you ought to turn around and look."

The child's mother finally stood up to look at them, her mouth dropping open as Kim waved slightly with her free hand. "Oh, Miss Possible, I'm so sorry if Libby disturbed you."

"It's no big, we're used to it." She beamed, holding their clasped hands up slightly "This is my husband, Ron."

"Hi." He said, mimicking Kim's wave.

"See, Mommy, I told you." The girl favored her mother with a smug look.

"Your husband? You're married?" The woman looked slightly confused. "I thought you were just a teenager."

Kim raised an eyebrow, recalling Ron's comments from a couple days ago about how she still looked the same. "Actually, we just graduated from college a couple months ago and we just got married on Independence Day."

"Mommy says that people who just got married don't want to leave their rooms when they go on vacation. I think that's silly, why go to the beach and stay indoors all day long. When I get married I'm going to go on a big vacation and play on the beach and ride stuff at the park and have fun all day long." Libby ticked off a list as if she had the whole thing planned out ahead of time. "But I can do all that anyway, so I don't have to get married at all."

"Are boys a little icky?" Ron asked her.

"Uh huh. They just want to play in the dirt and make fun of girl stuff."

Kim watched the banter between the little girl and Ron. Her parents just rolled their eyes as Libby prattled on, launching into how great it was to eat at Bueno Nacho and how she still had the Lil Diablo toy she had gotten as a baby (it was the free 'replacement' for the Hephaestus laden version.)

Basically, Libby latched onto the two of them for the duration of the flight. Oddly enough, that didn't seem to bother either of them.

Kim just kept thinking how wonderful it would be to have a little girl of her own.

* * *

"Ron, can you come in here?"

Kim sat on the bathroom counter, staring at a tiny white object in the palm of her hand. Ron was out in the room, packing the last of their bags before the shuttle took them to the airport.

"Sure thing, KP, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

His face fell so quickly she thought he had been slapped. It was then she realized just exactly what she had said. "No, no Ron, I didn't mean it like that, I mean we need to talk about something important. Ron…" he still looked deeply shaken from her poor choice of words, "…Ron, I'm sorry, Okay? I won't ever say that again, I promise." She hopped off the counter, kissing him tenderly, wrapping her hands around his waist, though she was careful not to drop what she was holding in her right hand.

That seemed to help him a bit. Quite a bit judging from his reaction.

Kim hopped back up on the counter and held out her hand, displaying the white tablet she was holding.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked trepiditiously. Kim simply nodded.

"Ron, I want kids. I think you do too, but the reason we need to talk is because we really haven't ever talked about this, not seriously, not just the two of us. I know we talked with Pastor Grayson and Rabbi Katz about this, but that was more about how we should make a decision, not the decision itself. I just need to know what you want."

"KP, I want what you want."

"Ron, that's so sweet, but it's not an answer. I was sitting in here just now, about to take this when I got this urge just to throw it in the sink and wash it down. I…I was about to do just that when I realized how ferociously selfish that would be, so, that's why we needed this talk."

"KP, Kim…I want kids too, it's just, I don't know. I kind of wanted you to myself, at least for a little while. In know that's really selfish, but I wanted to wait a little while, maybe till you're finished with your Masters." He gave her a forlorn look. "If you're ready, though, then so am I."

She looked into his eyes. That look, that lost look in his eyes had all the power of her "puppy dog pout." She couldn't refuse him anything when he did that. But that wasn't the reason she came to the decision she did. It was what he said and it made perfect sense to her.

Picking up a glass of water, she popped the pill into her mouth and washed it down.

"Kim? I thought…"

"Ron, I can be about what you want as much as you can be about what I want. It's not selfish for you to want some time to be just with me. A baby would change things and we've just now started our life together. You're right, we need to get used to that phase of our life before we run smack into the next." She hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides, I'm not quite ready to learn how to be quiet." She whispered as she pulled him down to her. Then she led him back into the bedroom to show him how loud she could be.

* * *

Their bed in their old apartment was somewhat smaller than the one in their honeymoon suite, but it suited them much better it seemed. It was a "California Queen" size, just a tad longer than normal so Ron's feet wouldn't stick out. They had a King Size on order for their new home but they would have to wait for it. There was no way in the world they were going to fit a bed that size into the small bedroom, at least if they wanted any other furniture in there as well.

Ron lay on the bed, propped up with their multitude of pillows, casually flipping through TV channels with his remote. Kim closed the door of the bathroom shaking her head. There would be a TV in the den and in their multi-media room, but in their new bedroom…she had put her foot down. There wasn't going to be a TV, there wasn't going to be a radio. There wasn't even going to be a phone. It was going to be a refuge, a place that was for them and just for them, not for the rest of the world.

A lot of their stuff was already boxed up for the move. In a week the townhouse would be ready. It was going to be the perfect starter home, with plenty of room to raise two small children once they were ready, or in case of a happy accident. It would be nice to be out of the tiny place. At the time it was all they could afford. Now they were college graduates, Ron had a real job, they were both twenty-one (on the verge of turning twenty-two) and they were finally married. All the conditions had been met and Ron's trust was now his. They would still have a mortgage, on the insistence of their accountant (something to do with not having to tie up your own money in assets – or at least that's what Burn Berman tried explaining to them!) but they finally could afford a real home. It wasn't as big or nice as the custom designed home Kim had grown up in, but that would come. Until then, it would be home.

Kim pulled the towel off her head, patting the last of the moisture from her hair before brushing it out. Normally she didn't mind getting ready for bed right in front of Ron, but tonight, their first night home in their home (even if it was only for a week) she had a surprise for him. She hoped he liked it, if it didn't shock him too much. It was a bit…kinky. Just a bit.

She took a small box she had hidden in the towel cabinet out and pulled off the lid. She hadn't worn these for over four years now, but she was certain they would still fit. After all, she had only grown an inch in the last seven years and she still wore the same dress size. She slipped them on, feeling like she was shedding years off of her, like she was just a giddy teenager again. There was a pair of red socks in the box too, but she thought, considering the circumstances, she could forego the footwear.

Two more items in the box completed the ensemble. With a deep breath she opened the bathroom door and sprang out. "GIMME AN R! GIMME AN O! GIMME AN N!" She cart wheeled out into the bedroom, landing in a perfect split, her old yellow pom poms held high.

Ron sat on the bed, his jaw in his lap. The remote fell from his senseless fingers. Slowly his mouth began to work.

"That…is…so…wrong." He said, his mouth pulling first into a grin, then into a wicked grin. "So, Kimberly Anne Possible Stoppable! You want to be a bad girl?" he launched into his best Zorpox voice as he dove for one of the boxes stacked in the corner. He came up with a small metal cap and a dark red cape.

She crawled up on the bed, seductively picking up the hem of her Middleton High School cheerleader skirt. "Come on, Zorpox, let's just see how bad we can be."

**FIN**


End file.
